


Safer With You

by DumpsterWolf



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumpsterWolf/pseuds/DumpsterWolf
Relationships: Rob Lucci/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Safer With You

“You’re feeling… affectionate?” I can hear the humor in Lucci’s voice as I bury myself closer against his side. My fingers entangling with the loose fabric of his shirt as I drown myself in his loose embrace. I knew I was being a baby but I was starved for comfort. I can feel him re-positioning slightly to drag his fingers through my long hair. “You’ve been watching those videos again?” 

“No.” I bristle at the acquisition, making an effort to redirect my attention to his face and make a show of my pout. “Only listening to them…”

I can feel his soft laughter as he holds me closer. “I can’t help you if you’re going to keep scaring yourself.”

“That’s not true,” I mutter, turning to rest my chin across his chest. He’s patient, waiting as I try to gather my thoughts. Neither of us in any hurry as we savored these rare quiet moments together. “I feel safer with you here.” My confession barely more than a whisper but I know he’s heard me by that arrogant smile.


End file.
